1987 Ninja turtles
by peppybigbang
Summary: Lord Dregg captures Michealangelo after he accidently hurts his ankle and can't fight can his bros get to him on time
1. Chapter 1

Teenage mutant ninja turtles

Peppybigbang

1987 ninja turtles

Summary:- Shedder captures Michaelangelo after he "accidentally" injured his ankle luckily April gets away and gets in contact with his amigos. But will they reach there little brother on time?

Chapter one:-

Note:- take it easy on me please suggestions are welcome but not hate having learning difficulties I can sometimes not make sense with words or write to fast etc. not trying to make excuses but please note I'm not lazy and I do enjoy writing. And I'm just doing this for fun anyway ;) oh and I don't own the ninja turtles I wish I did :)

Today was comic con and everyone was busy doing there own thing to go with Michelangelo who was quite excited about it. In the end Michaelangelo got in contact with April and asked her if she wanted to come with him, she agreed and teased him about it being a date making him blush red. She offered to take him in the channel 6 van as she was told to do a story anyway. And considering it was a costume comic con Michelangelo wasn't in danger going out in the day! April on the other hand was wearing a hit looking cheetah costume with fluffy ears and bracelets, yet again making Michaelangelo blush.

"Dudette! Totally awesome of you to take me to comic con April…this is awesome even bug man is here filling out autographs!"

"And you get to come as yourself, oh and i get a story it's a win win! It's just a shame the guys didn't want to come….."

"Come on April lets scope the ninja turtle comics I'm interested to see the new issue and if Raphael gets away from shred head."

"Not so fast turtle!"

Suddenly Michelangelo felt a stinging pain coming from his foot and leg he screamed in agony. Both friends look at who shot Michaelangelo and gasped as they saw Lord Dregg but even though the turtle was in pain he couldn't let them hurt April. And April immediately started to record to try and prove that the turtles really weren't the bad guys and Lord Dregg really was. But she hid under the table away from the fight and crashes and stuff. Poor Michaelangelo struggled to fight with his ankle but was doing pretty well until Lord buttbrain tied him up with his own grapple hook.

'Well…this is embarrassing…' He though trying to force himself free, April recording everything growled under her breath and was about to run and help her best friend, but as if he read her mind he halted and turned towards her looking serious enough to make her stop I. Her tracks and wait for instructions….something no one listened to Michaelangelo about ever.

"No April. Go and safe yourself…get in contact with the others!"

Lord Dregg grabbed the poor turtle and lifted him over his shoulder it looked difficult as Michelangelo was almost as tall as him but was luckily for Dregg the smallest and youngest turtle. Wing-nut and screw-loose were in the van they threw the poor turtle in the back of it after covering his mouth with a cloth to keep him from gaining more attention than necessary.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry the last chapter was short I'll try and make this one longer I seem to struggle making the chapters longer on my iPad. I really hope you like my story. Again nice reviews welcome help will also be appreciated.

Chapter 2,

Michaelangelo was still trying to escape from his own grapple hook when the van finally came to a halt. Refusing to let any tears fall or show he was scared he glared at Dregg as he approached him and tried to kick him as he lifted him over his shoulder again. He was put into an abandoned building and leant against a wall with machines all around him. Michaelangelo whimpered slightly as he was kicked viciously.

"Isn't this a kids show? Lay of dudes you'll scare the kids." Michaelangelo tried to say forgetting a cloth was around his mouth. So all that came out was slight muffles which made the villain chuckle slightly. His two henchmen robots came in and saluted him, waiting in a shoulder stand for there next orders.

"Beat him, make an example of him to the others that you don't mess with the bad guys."

Michealangelo panicked and frantically tried to get away the robots slowly and intimidatingly walking towards him. They kicked his stomach, twisted his arm and stood on his feet. Laughing evilly while Michaelangelo was screaming and sobbing in the cloth, so much for a kids show this episode must be for teenagers like us.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxccccccccccccccccccccxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxccccccccccc

Meanwhile April had made her way to the sewers she had left her turtle com at home and was now regretting it as she ran faster and faster to the turtles home.

Raphael had just finished training with master splinter when April came rushing in frantically, she started crying loudly alerting Donatello and Leonardo to the scene. They sat there friend down and splinter passed her some calming tea, they listened while April told them everything that happened. All of a sudden Leonardos turtle com rang, he answered it fully expecting Michaelangelo on the phone saying he had rescued himself and to save a guy some pizza as he was starving. Unfortunately this wasn't the case Lord Dregg came on the phone and smiled a unfriendly smile at them. Complete opposite of Michaelangelos big friendly grin

"Hello turtles, I have something of yours here." His red eyes starting shining indicating he was happy.

"Where's our/my son/brother/Michaelangelo!" The group screamed all at once.

"Well I'm afraid he's a little tied up right now.."

Raphael rolls his eyes "constantly hearing bad guys say this tell me something I don't know I'm bored"

Lord Dregg smiled making Raphael grimace he had a feeling he'd regret that sarcastic remark. He was right they all gasped as they saw the battered version of there brother, he had a back eye blood running down his cheek and lip, an unmistaken booked arm and twisted ankle. April burst into tears again and ran out of the room.

"Now turtles, if you wan your friend back in one piece…

"he isn't in one piece you've hurt him!?" (Donnie)

"What do you want us to do." (Leonardo)

Everyone turned round to look at there leader he nodded and gestured them to trust him. They listened to what the Villain wanted which ended up being them surprise surprise and he'd gladly not hurt him again. Raphael growled in frustration they couldn't turn themselves in could they…risk the world or there little brother. It was a simple answer…they'd always rescue there little brother Michaelangelo always came before anyone else, so they set of towards Lord Dreggs domaine to rescue him and master splinter stayed with April as she wasn't really in the right state of mind to help his students right now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michealangelo groaned quietly as he heard what Lord Dregg and his buds where saying, he couldn't help but smile slightly behind the gag he wore when they all asked where he was he felt lucky to that he had people..a she said/father..and three turtles bros who loved him.

"Constantly hearing bad guys say that…..boring….something I don't know" Michealangelo giggled his bro was one sarcastic piece of work sometimes he just hoped he did annoy him to much as he'd probably take his anger out on me..and to be honest he'd admit he was in enough pain already.

Suddenly the camera was facing towards him, he tried to look less pitiful but failed. He heard his family gasp and his heart went out to April as she ran out in tears poor dudette didn't have to deal with this. He tried to signal to his bros he was fine but moments later he hears Donnie scream at him saying he was in one piece that they'd hurt him…yeah they had actually his ankle felt numb and arm arm was in a lot of pain he wasn't sure what the injuries were but he knew Don would know and he didn't sound very happy. Then he heard his fearless leader say "what do you want us to do." No! No, they couldn't give in to him he was the bad guy. Michealangelo's heart hurt hearing the defeat in Leonardos voice he knew this was going to be a long day.


End file.
